Beauty is Only Skin-Deep02
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected. This will only make sense if you read the linked story above. Author's note #3 : This is a continuation of Beauty is Only Skin-Deep01. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #4 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- I'm sinking. '' ''The realization hits me so suddenly, but it isn't like a lightbulb lighting up. More rather, it's like knowing your name, or who you care for, or what influence you make on the world. You just...know. The water around me holds a current, dragging me deeper and deeper. But, no matter how hard I struggle to swim up, I keep going down, further into the infinite darkness. And something about it, I actually like. Then I hear a voice, a female voice, one with much more feminism than my own, that reminds me of Kim Kardashian for some weird reason: "Just you wait, Cassidy Kaschline. Your friend got it easy, Slander was a pain in the rear end for us too. But I'm different. You'll get nowhere close to exiling me back to that stupid pithos. Good luck with them, by the way." I frown. What? Nothing about that statement made any sense whatsoever. "Here's a good hint for you, if you wanna stay out of the death zone." "Kim Kardashian" says. "Once you get back, don't even think about going for another round." Ugh, okay, now she's just making stuff up. '' ''"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" She gapes, as if she's actually offended. "But, no matter, you're safe for now. I'll deal with you once you get back. Maybe if the rest of them are lucky, you'll be the only one with a target on your back. Toodles!" As she fades out, the darkness grabs my ankles, and that's when I go too deep. ---- Suddenly, as if neurotically, I snapped awake. I sat upright, my fingers clenched onto the ground, and I gasped for air. What the crap was ''that? I remained still, taking deep breaths, attempting to slow my heart rate down. I'd been in worse situations than this, but nothing quite...''treacherous. But that experience wasn't the biggest problem. Sitting there, as water dripped down from my hair, my face, my arms, I realized something awful. I was soaked. Just then, someone else gasped, snapping me out of my daze. Jack was also on his hands and knees, his hair covering his left eye. As I watched him breathing, anger grew inside my chest. That had been some kind of trick, hadn't it? I didn't wait to find out, instead, I smacked my friend with the front of my hand. That caught him off guard. "Cassidy, what the-" "That was not funny!" I stood up, squeezing my hair. "You think you can pull something like that?! I thought you were drowning, dude!" "What are you talking about?!" He stepped out of the fountain, his face red. I raised my hands in the air. "Oh, you don't know?! Well guess what, you were just lying in the fountain, like you were trying to commit suicide!" "Cassidy, calm down!" He screamed. Just then, I heard something. Footsteps. I got out of the fountain. "Jack, someone's coming." "Wait a minute, what?" The flesh color was returning to his face. "But I thought you were worried about-" "Hide." I grabbed his wrist, and we ducked under a bush. Peeking out, I could see a child, a little girl, with tears rushing from her eyes. She had on a laced white dress, and small white shoes. Her brown hair was long, and nearly reached her waist. Looking at that kid...I don't know, maybe I just saw a bit of me in her. So I got up, left our hiding spot, and went over to the girl. "Honey, are you okay?" "Cassidy, what are you doing?" Jack whispered. She sniffed. "M-my Mommy said I'm not allowed to talk to-to strangers." She certainly is smart. "You're right, but I...." What was I supposed to say? I was terrible with kids. "What's your name, sweetheart?" "Tiara." She still didn't trust me. "That's a pretty name." I complimented her. What was going on with me? "Where are your parents, Tiara?" Her lip stammered. "They hate me. I ran away." "Oh." Well, that wasn't what I was expecting. "Cassidy?" A very confused Jack stepped out of the bushes. "What has gotten into you?" He had every right to be shocked. I was too, but I kept that in my head. "Jack, do you wanna maybe introduce yourself to her?" "Okay. Hey...Tiara." He crouched down so he could be eye-level with the child. "Why are you wet?" She asked him. Jack scratched the back of his neck where his delta mark was. "Well, I...it was just raining." "No it wasn't." Tiara said accusingly. "Are you silly?" "Hey, don't you dare say that to me!" That did it for him. He was about to erupt. "....And then I told her..." "They're coming!" The little girl's eyes widened, and she scampered into the bush where we were just hiding. Category:Stories Category:GG Parts Category:BIOSD Parts